comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas/Archivo 7
wiki assassin's creed la hermandad Hola. Lamentablemente esta comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 11:41 24 nov 2014 (UTC) Wiki Pacheco cara Floja Hecho. -- 10:50 29 nov 2014 (UTC) wiki my little pony primera generacion Hola. Lamentablemente tu comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 12:38 2 dic 2014 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Fanon en Español Hola! Primero que nada no es necesario otorgar ningún permiso. Nosotros tenemos autorización para poder modificar el diseño solamente pidiendo tu solicitud dentro de esta página, así que no te preocupes :) Con respecto al fondo, a qué te referís con "la dejen del fondo blanco y arriba verde"? Saludos. -- 18:06 4 dic 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada (sin respuesta del administrador). -- 00:06 8 ene 2015 (UTC) free anime Podrías ser más específico? Con más llamativo puede ser cualquier tipo de fondo. -- 12:02 9 dic 2014 (UTC) :Me refiero a que no sea un fondo tan simple, que no sea algo de un simple color, me gustaria que el fondo estuviera mas relacionado con el contenido. Faiid (muro) 04:35 11 dic 2014 (UTC) ::Excelente. Podríamos organizar un horario para hablar en el chat acerca del diseño del fondo? Saludos -- 15:49 18 dic 2014 (UTC) :::Solicitud finalizada (sin respuesta del administrador). -- 00:06 8 ene 2015 (UTC) Wiki Poké Inventados Hola. La comunidad es.poke-inventados no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. Saludos. -- 12:04 9 dic 2014 (UTC) Wiki Jugger España Ahí subí un fondo. ¿Te parece bien? Porque sino, como última opción, podría usarse un fondo abstracto. Tal como dijiste vos, es muy complicado conseguir fondos que queden bien. Saludos. -- 12:14 9 dic 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada (sin respuesta del administrador). -- 00:07 8 ene 2015 (UTC) The Monster High Hola. La comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. Saludos. -- 12:15 9 dic 2014 (UTC) Wikivisión 01:28 9 dic 2014 (UTC) }} Se establecerá una conversación con el administrador muy pronto. Mientras tanto, finalizo esta solicitud. -- 00:08 8 ene 2015 (UTC) Dragon Warriors Hola. Lamentablemente tu comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 12:22 9 dic 2014 (UTC) Wiki Gemas Hola! Hice un logo simple, con el nombre de la comunidad y a su izquierda un diamante descolorido para que resalte sobre la imagen. Si es necesario que haga algún cambio, por favor avisa. Saludos! -- 17:24 11 dic 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada (sin respuesta del administrador). -- 00:08 8 ene 2015 (UTC) diabiolik lovers Hola. Lamento decirte que esta solicitud ha sido rechazada debido a los siguientes motivos: * Debes ser administrador o tener autorización del administrador para poder hacer la solicitud. * El administrador no se conecta hace ya un tiempo, por lo que podrías hacer la solicitud de adopción de wikia si deseas tener rango de administrador para poder realizar funciones propias del mismo (Wikia:Adopciones). * La comunidad no se encuentra en español (por lo que veo, es una mezcla de inglés y alemán). Para eso, se debe hacer en las respectivas centrales (community - de.community). * La wikia tiene solamente 3 artículos de los 10 necesarios para hacer una solicitud. Saludos. -- 17:29 11 dic 2014 (UTC) The Monster High Ya subí el logo y el favicon. La portada es la página principal de la wikia, a qué te referís con murciélagos rosas? Saludos -- 19:09 14 dic 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada (sin respuesta del administrador). -- 00:09 8 ene 2015 (UTC) diabolik lovers Hola. Si la comunidad a la que hacés referencia es es.diabolik-lovers, entonces te tengo que rechazar la solicitud ya que solamente un administrador o alguien autorizado por estos puede realizar la solicitud. Si este no es el caso, por favor, corregí el enlace. -- 04:24 13 dic 2014 (UTC) Jisienopedia Dubbling La comunidad a la que hacés referencia no existe o el enlace ingresado es inválido. -- 04:25 13 dic 2014 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki Antes de dejar una solicitud, deberías leer la página principal. -- 00:52 14 dic 2014 (UTC) Taekwon-Do Hecho. Saludos. -- 17:31 15 dic 2014 (UTC) Fan lavor 20:39 13 dic 2014 (UTC) 20:39 13 dic 2014 (UTC)}} Hecho! Saludos -- 18:01 15 dic 2014 (UTC) wiki willyrexpedia Hecho. Saludos. -- 15:37 18 dic 2014 (UTC) TABERNA DE LA HEREJIA la teberna de la herejia es contra halopedia es una guerra aqui solo son admitidos o sea pueden entrar meinbros que odien halopedia y sus administradores (,,,,) :La comunidad ha sido cerrada. -- 15:16 18 dic 2014 (UTC) Dragon Warriors Fanwiki La comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 15:17 18 dic 2014 (UTC) PAYDAY-HEISTERS! La comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 15:18 18 dic 2014 (UTC) Wiki Mega - Man Fanon La comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 15:18 18 dic 2014 (UTC) Minecraft Latino Hecho. Además hice una modificación en el CSS, removiendo reglas en las que se quitaban elementos del menú de navegación (no está permitido hacer este tipo de modificaciones). Saludos. -- 00:20 8 ene 2015 (UTC) Bola de Drac Wiki Hecho. Faltaba añadir un JavaScript que hacía funcionar la plantilla. Podrías revisar ahora mismo que faltan completar un par de enlaces, eso te lo dejo a vos. Saludos. -- 00:28 8 ene 2015 (UTC) Capitán Planeta y los planetarios Hola Javier. A lo que te estás refiriendo es al logo o al fondo de la comunidad? Porque no es posible añadir tanto contenido al fondo y que sean visibles todos los elementos que se añaden. Saludos -- 13:19 13 ene 2015 (UTC) :No se ha recibido respuesta. Solicitud finalizada. -- 15:24 25 feb 2015 (UTC) Wiki Mario Fans La comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 00:32 8 ene 2015 (UTC) Wiki Prehistorico Hola Haganex. Por favor, ¿podrías ser algo más preciso en la descripción? Realmente, la portada está formada por los contenidos de la wikia que quieras destacar, y estos van al margen del diseño. Supongo que te has querido referir, como dice ahí, a la portada (y no al fondo, por ejemplo), pero como digo no sé exactamente qué es lo que buscas, aunque lo hayas explicado bien. Se me ocurre, por ejemplo, cambiarle el color a los headers, o utilizar una fuente personalizada para estos en vez de la actual. Lo dicho, dame una pauta más concreta de qué quieres que cambie o añada a la portada. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 10:45 23 ene 2015 (UTC) Mi pequeño humano fan labor Hecho. Si quieres alguna modificación o mejora sobre el diseño que he hecho, no dudes en decírmelo. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 11:08 23 ene 2015 (UTC) MinecraftPedia Arreglado. Una cosa que te quiero comentar es que tengas mucho cuidado con el CSS que añadís a la comunidad. Al no ser específico con los elementos a los que les estás dando estilo, afectaste muchas cosas de forma negativa, tales como el botón del buscador o el fondo de la comunidad. Antes de añadir código CSS es mejor previsualizarlo. En mi caso, yo uso PortableCSSPad. Saludos. -- 00:54 8 ene 2015 (UTC) Un Show Más P.L. Wiki Hecho. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 11:32 23 ene 2015 (UTC) Historieta Hecho. Si quieres alguna modificación sobre el diseño, no dudes en pedirla. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 11:54 23 ene 2015 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks Hola Rodri. He optado por un fondo que muestre personajes, ya que lo veo más atractivo que cualquiera con mosaicos de cartas. Sin embargo, no hay mucho material que acabe de gustarme para hacer el fondo, así que finalmente he optado por este. Si deseas cualquier cambio, o quieres sugerirme otra imagen (o conjunto) para usar, no dudes en decírmelo. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 10:29 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Cine Marvel Hecho. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 10:44 27 ene 2015 (UTC) PaísPedia 00:25 12 ene 2015 (UTC)}} No he podido hacer gran cosa. El contenido era poco, y lo he añadido a la portada para que pueda enlazarse más cómodo. Tampoco he podido añadir secciones nuevas, para no romper con la estética de los headers anteriores, de los cuales no dispongo de la fuente ni el estilo. También he escondido secciones sin uso. Si quieres cualquier detalle concreto más, necesito que lo pidas para poder incluirlo a tu gusto. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 11:08 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Mundo Creepypastas No cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos completos. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 11:11 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Five Nights At Freddy's Fan-Art :Hola SugarCathie~. Repetiste tu solicitud dos veces por lo que eliminé el duplicado. ¡Suerte con la solicitud! [[Usuario:Paynekiller92|'Paynekiller92']] 16:46 12 ene 2015 (UTC) ::Terminado. Cualquier comentario, no dudes en avisar. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 16:06 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Kamen Rider Dragon knight No se cumple el requisito de 10 artículos creados. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 16:09 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Wiki Poké inventados Aunque hay 11 páginas creadas, realmente no son 10 artículos creados y completos, por lo que el requisito todavía no está cumplido. Completa la wikia con mucho más contenido antes de hacer alguna solicitud. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 16:12 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Wiki Five Nights at Pinkie's Hecho. Si quieres alguna modificación, avisa. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 17:14 27 ene 2015 (UTC) New Pichín La Serie :Te corregí el enlace interwiki añadiendo es. al principio. Saludos! [[Usuario:Paynekiller92|'Paynekiller92']] 15:57 19 ene 2015 (UTC) ::Hecho. He creado el logo aprovechando el logo y fondo de tu antigua wikia, y para la portada he reciclado algunos contenidos con un header para que se muestren más correctos. Para cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en avisar. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 18:20 27 ene 2015 (UTC) :::Gracias pero si pudiese ser con una palabra NEW y sin las palabras "La Serie"... Pero aun asi gracias.[[Usuario:Ruto2002|Soy Ruto]] (muro) 18:40 27 ene 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Ruto. Lo que hice fue reciclar el logo antiguo. Si quieres que ponga esas palabras, debo escribirlo yo mismo. En ese caso, dime qué estilo de letra quieres; y en caso de ser el mismo que el actual, necesito más pautas (la fuente de letra, básicamente). --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 19:40 27 ene 2015 (UTC) ::::Sería borrar las palabras "La Serie" y poner como un circulo amarillo con la palabra NEW en una fuente normal dentro, lo de NEW arriba a la izquierda de la palabra Wiki. [[Usuario:Ruto2002|Soy Ruto]] (muro) 19:47 27 ene 2015 (UTC) :::::Buenas Ruto, soy Espartannoble6. He hecho un nuevo Logo, a ver si te gusta más. Avísame si hay cualquier problema. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 10:23 28 ene 2015 (UTC) minecraftwikia La solicitud no cumple el requisito de diez artículos creados. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 18:22 27 ene 2015 (UTC) sistar peru No cumple el requisito de diez páginas creadas. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 19:34 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Wiki Absolute Duo :Hola Uchiha Naomi. Tu solicitud ha sido aceptada, por lo que pasa a estar pendiente, y ya estoy trabajando en ella. Cuando acabe con la solicitud te avisaré aquí mismo y verás el estado de la solicitud como "Finalizada". Si hubiera algún problema no dudes en comunicármelo. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:00 27 ene 2015 (UTC) ::La solicitud ha sido finalizada. He usado el Blaze de Julie únicamente en el logotipo porque al poner el Blaze de Tooru se rompía el equilibrio del logotipo y quedaba sobrecargado. El fondo es una imagen editada de Tooru y Julie. Espero que te guste y si hay algo no dudes en decírmelo. Un saludo, [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:52 27 ene 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddys Wiki Hola Cuttle. Al margen del diseño, ¿por qué no te unes a la comunidad principal sobre FNaT? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 11:19 27 ene 2015 (UTC)